Current alignment mechanisms used by the industry are translation devices such as x, y translation mechanisms with slides, stages, set screws, and the like. Some issues with these current red dot and reticle alignment mechanisms is that if used on a weapon, every time the weapon is shot, the aim point will float and result in missed targets. Additionally, if the reticle or red dot sight is used on equipment or an instrument exposed to extreme temperature variations, the aim point may also float and result in a loss of accuracy due, in part, to unequal rates of thermal expansion for the various components in the system. The nature of these set screw designs also causes wear points at the points of contact for adjustment particularly when installed on weapons since a weapon fire (500 to 700 Gs) can cause any points of contact to wear out over time.